Hogwarts: Together they stand (Dead)
by There is not enough Chocolate
Summary: The Big Four enter their first year at Hogwarts, what will they find? Friendship, rivalry, heroism? Whatever their hopes for a normal year at Hogwarts were are abolished when they first meet; a girl with glowing hair, a boy with astounding adaptation, an unwilling noble, and a free spirited ice prodigy. But what if there's more to the school than meets the eye? -Sorry, it's dead!
1. Chapter 1

A great brown owl flew steadily through the rolling hills of Scotland, a cream letter tied securely to its leg, and a destination set firmly in its mind. It flew over lakes, forests, mountains, through storms, rain and wind. Its mission never faltering in its mind. The cotton clouds promptly parted, and the great green highlands were revealed to it. A single stone house, no, it was far too big to be considered a house, a mansion sprung up through the thick trees of a vast forest.

Though it was small to eye of the bird, a puff of bright red hair could plainly be seen bouncing around the roof of the magnificent house. With a low hoot of relief the owl began its descent towards the ground.

"Oh!" exclaimed the puff as the bird landed lightly on the edge of the flat roof. Its voice was loud and boisterous, its face positively human.

"Hello!" said Merida, "Is that letter there for me?" Without waiting for an answer she untied the soggy envelope from the owl's clawed foot and tore it open, dropping the shreds of parchment which floated like feathers to the ground.

"Yes! I knew it!" Merida threw her hands into the air, red curls sprawling across her face. Her outburst startling the magnificent owl, its wings flapping fearfully, accompanied by its piercing shrieks of alarm as Merida moved towards a trap door, waving her thanks in exaggerated movements. "Mum! Mum!" she yelled, her feet moving faster than a cheetah after it's prey as she galloped down the winding stairs. The owl only stayed for a few more seconds to know that its job was completed, before flying back home to its comfy nest where it could sleep happily for a few hours.

"For Merlin's sake Merida, a Lady doesn't screech!" scorned her mother, the Duchess Elinor with a set frown on her face. Worry lines etched into her face clearly showing through unfinished make-up and tightly tied, slightly grayed, hair.

"Mum! It's Hogwarts!" Merida panted, jogging to a stop in front of Elinor her outstretched hand still clutching her letter, her freckled face slightly flushed from both excitement and fatigue; running down three flights of stairs takes more out of you than one would think.

Duchess Elinor's face transformed, as if in slow motion, from a disapproving scowl, to pure delight, small dimples propping up on her face and a glint in her eyes that made her seem ten years younger.

"That's wonderful news!" she proclaimed, clapping her hands together lightly. Her long nightgown swaying gracefully, the small embroidered pockets glinting in the sunlight that seeped in from the open window.

"We will have to go to diagon alley immediately! Oh! And select a familiar to take with you!" Elinor began hurrying around the west wing, collecting her wand, a powder, and several other objects that didn't have a clear purpose. The Duchess began dressing once again, but with a new found energy and a tune on her tongue.

"Go get dressed, we will leave after breakfast," announced Elinor "tell Maudie I cancel all meetings in favour of family matters." Merida nodded, too ecstatic to protest her mother's order.

"Dad!" she shouted, as she bounded into the dining hall, "Dad! I got a letter from Hogwarts!" she said, smiling giddily.

"What's that?" he asked, a mouth full of bread muffling his words slightly. "Sounds a bit strange…" he murmured, stuffing even more bread in his mouth than one would think humanly possible.

"It's… It's a school," she stumbled, careful to avoid mentioning the word 'magic' or something akin to it "the same one Mum went to! It's very exclusive, and they teach you to fight!" she half lied. At this Duke Fergus looked up at her fully, a small twinkle of pride evident in his eyes as he wrestled his food down his throat.

"That sounds very…" he swallowed the last chunk of food with an audible gulp, "sounds very interesting." He finished, not caring to elaborate, being the simple man he was. However, Merida could see the genuinely inquisitive spark in his eyes, and the eager smile through his beard.

A loud, frustrated shout echoed through the mansion, followed shortly by three small redheads who burst into the room carrying handfuls of cakes in their arms. "Boys!" each turned to Elinor with a look mixed with fear and frustration, before guiltily dropping their prizes at their mothers approaching feet. "I expect better from sons of a Duke!" She began, lecturing the triplets on wrongs and rights as Maudie, the house maid and nannie, came sprinting into the room, frantically collecting the discarded cakes from the stone tiled floor.

"Merida!" Elinor called, causing the red head to cough and splutter out a mouthful of food, Fergus roughly patting her on the back. "Finish your breakfast quickly," Elinor turned sharply, her back now turned to the boys, "we'll need to leave for diagon alley in a quarter of an hour if we're to beat the rush!" she swept her way out of the room as if she were gliding on ice.

Merida snorted inelegantly, cramming more bacon and eggs into her mouth as if it was oxygen. "Boys!" called Maudie for the hundredth time in hours, "Come back here with those deserts!"

When Duchess Elinor said in a quarter of an hour, she meant in a quarter of an hour. Not five minutes before, not five minutes later. And certainly not half an hour later. This was the reason why Elinor was very frustrated, very miffed, and surrounded by half a billion people in one alleyway. Merida, being at least three feet shorter, ducked and weaved through the bombardment of people, struggling to keep the flustered woman in her line of sight.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" she expressed, throwing her hands into the air, "Fifteen minutes! How hard is it?!" The flames roaring in her eyes practically engulfed her, throwing off an aura that kept shoppers two meters from her person. Almost like an invisible bodyguard with unbreakable shields.

"Ugh! Look!" she uncharacteristically folded her arms across her chest, puffing it out in a snobbish way. Her eyes firing laser beams at a small store with a queue that reached half-way down to the bank. "Now we'll have to wait for another hour to get anywhere!"

Stumbling up to her mother, Merida directed her eyes to the store and decided, it was quite out of place. The walls were made of naked wood, etched into its skin were many small carvings encircling the plain doorway-currently crowded with witches and wizards. Each carving depicted a scene in a story, if one were to look close enough they might see a beast of a man and a demonic bear in a great battle that looped continuously.

A sign hung lopsided from the wall held up by the oldest of chains, their black paint peeling off to be replaced by an infection of rust. And it carried the symbol of a bear holding a long stick above its head, reading 'Heckles' wands and magical conductors' in worn black paint.

"Why do we _have_ to do this first?" grumbled Merida, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets, "Why not go to a different store first?"

Elinor looked shocked, her eyes wide and their fire quelled, "Because this is where you get your wand!" she proclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A Lady cannot even begin to think about her next step without a wand first"

With that Elinor marched Merida to the very back of the queue and waited… And waited… And waited. Until finally, they reached the till-clustered with carvings and boxes-behind which stood a short old woman with a hunched form.

"What can I do for you?" she questioned, stepping onto her stool to reach their approximate height.

"My daughter, The Lady Merida Dunbroch, is in need of her first wand." Elinor politely, though boastfully answered. Arising a deep glower in Merida's face, offended at her given title. So leant her arms lazily on the till, revelling in the frown it brought to her mother's face.

"Yes, yes," the woman smiled, wandering off into the maze of boxes behind the counter, dismissing Elinor's description of her nobility entirely. "Let us try… this wand" she threw down a box onto the till and nodded to Merida, a crow perched on her shoulder.

Grabbing the wand she waved it around as though it were a sword, cleaving a table in two as she did so. "No, no, not that one!" said the woman snatching it from Merida and scurrying off behind more boxes. "Try this one" she said harshly. Another box landed in front of Merida. She again picked it up and simply flicked it, setting a single carving alight, though the woman stared at it closely she did not scold.

"Ah!" she snapped her fingers and danced her way to the boxes, chuckling as she did. "How about," she laid a box lined with silk on the till, "this one?" she stepped back, "Go on. Try it"

Merida cautiously lifted the wand from its box, and tapped it against the till. Immediately a burst of red and gold ribbons flew from the end. "Perfect!" cackled the old woman, "Cedar wood with a phoenix feather core," she took a breath and studied the wand, "12 and a half inches... pretty rigid, you're not exactly the most adaptable are you?" she noted slyly.

 **So, my first story in what, two-three years?  
For those who may have read my other (two) stories, both were written when I was 12, I am now 14 almost 15, and I have since improved somewhat.  
IMPORTANT-ISH NOTES TO CONSIDER:**

 **I will update every one to three weeks depending on time and inspiration.**

 **This is a story set in modern day, not the past.**

 **Chapter length varies depending on the content intended to belong in them, i.e. I leave them where an ending presents itself.**

 **I will answer comments and queries at the bottom of the chapter always.**

 **I DO NOT beg for reviews, favorites, or follows though they are HIGHLY appreciated.**

 **I DO NOT put a disclaimer as this is written on a site called FANfiction.**

 **EDIT:**

 **I changed a few typos and added to the description if you were interested.**

 **BY THE WAY:**

 **Fanfiction doesn't know that the word 'favour' 'leant' 'revelling' 'nannie' and 'heartstring' exist... Well done.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was sinking over the island of Berk, a red-pink glow illuminating the peak of the mountain's white cap. The inhabitants were sleeping soundly, most of their worries of the day slowly fading away as the golden trails weaved through windows and into houses. Seen only by children and those few magic folk who wandered the island, each queerer than the next. One man, however, did not sleep. He plodded heavily through town, wrapped tightly in thick layers of coat against the cold breeze that was summer for Berk.

Up to the sturdy front door of the Haddock Household, and also the chieftain's place of residence. Home to only two, three, if you count the birds sat idly in the rafters. Tat-tat-tat, the noise echoed throughout the home, and the hinges squeaked violently on the door.

"Hello?" called the man in a scratchy voice, "Is anybody home?" he was about to raise his hand to knock again when the door flew open with such a force a few teeth could've been knocked out. Luckily for this man he stepped back just before, though he landed with a suspiciously heavy clunk.

"Who in the name of Thor do you think you are!?" bellowed the immense man at the door, standing dressed in only his nightwear and humorous slippers, his hair slightly array. "Knocking at this hour!" The man – Stoick – was about to continue the avalanche of complaints that spilled from his mouth, when the small man barged straight through him and headed up the creaky stairs with many a Thud.

The hallway was lined with ancient axes, swords, shields and all matter of Viking relics. As if their physical builds and mannerisms didn't already point to their heritage. The meagre man raised an eyebrow at a leather bound book with worn and fraying edges, the title so spent that the words had mingled together, or vanished into the depths of time.

"The book of Dragons," a small, tired voice wafted down from a doorway, in which stood a young boy with auburn hair "it's our oldest relic." He explained, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The man stared at him in blind shock, his body frozen as if he was in ice. Suddenly, he burst out in a scratchy laugh his black goggles shining in the light.

"A strange man wearing bizarre headgear walks into your house in the night, and your first move is explain the most valued object in your home?" he chuckled to himself a little, calming himself as the boy stared on.

"It's how we challenge intruders," He explained, "if you think you can take it, be my guest" gesturing to the book, scarily calm and collected, with an open hand. Goggles looked at him once more, and burst out laughing yet again.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye, "That book is cursed, if I touch it I will come down with a mysterious illness!" both Haddocks seemed taken aback, and Stoick gestured for his son to move away. "All's fine, all's fine" waved the man, "the name's Nefario," he said proudly, "Dr Nefario, teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry!"

"Ah!" exclaimed Stoick, "thought you were odd!" He turned his head towards Hiccup "he'll be here for you then." With that Stoick turned and plodded back to his bedroom, probably to catch up on the sleep he had been rudely interrupted from.

"So…" started the scrawny boy, bouncing on the soles of his feet. Seemingly stumped for words, he sheepishly smiled at Nefario and pointed to his room, swinging his arms.

"Your name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" said Nefario, settling himself into a stool in Hiccup's bedroom.

"Yes, that's right" answered Hiccup, sitting uncertainly on his own bed, fidgeting nervously with the duvet corner.

"Hiccup," he started pulling out a thick envelope with curly blue ink signed on the yellowing parchment, "I'm obligated to announce that you have been accepted into the great school of Hogwarts." He handed the envelope to Hiccup, who looked him dead in the eye while cautiously opening the letter. "Congratulations on receiving the first letter delivered via the amazing Nefarery!" he announced looking blankly at Hiccup, who returned the look with confusion in his eyes.

"That's what I named it," Nefario confirmed, "Nefarery, my delivery service."

Not long after the acclaimed 'Nefarery' incident, a cluster of Berk preteens and only two adult supervisors wandered down the busy street of Ioma in Oslo, Norway. Wizards and Witches crowded the wide street, their animals hooting, screeching, chittering and whining for miles.

"There we are!" called Gobber, "Ursula's wands for the talented!" the shop was, to say the least, unique, the front looked like it was pulled from under the sea and wedged into the wizarding society, the windows were small aquariums filled with aquatic life. Though hardly anybody stood inside, a large woman with an excessive amount of make-up sat behind the counter, snoring loudly.

"Hello!" hollered Gobber slamming the front door open and striding in, jerking the woman out of her sleep. "Four of your finest wands!" he boasted, Gothi trailing exasperatedly behind him. The woman – presumably Ursula – rested her chin on her hand and smiled a wide smile.

"That's all well and good, but do you have the money for it?" she asked slyly, "I'm not cheap, and I don't make any deals." She twisted herself around the counter a long black dress swaying as if moving on its own accord.

"Ha!" laughed Gobber, "This is the son of a Chief we've got here!" Gothi rolled her eyes as Gobber patted Hiccup on the back so hard he almost fell over, "He'll pay just fine!" Ursula's face lit up with a filthy greed, and her smile softened.

"Very well then, let us begin which one take's your fancy young sir's and miss's" she swept a long purple curtain away, revealing a glass cabinet filled with glittering wands and other magical conductors such as canes and the like. "These are my finest collection!"

The twins immediately ran for the meanest looking wands, one went for a black wand covered in dull thorns, the other snatched a metallic wand carved like a two-handed sword. Astrid studied the wands a little further before picking out one with a red hue and flames carved into the handle.

Hiccup on the other hand had been intrigued by a small rusty box sat on the counter gathering dust, a rusty silver key placed in the matching keyhole. Marvelling at the craftsmanship, Hiccup turned the key and the lid sprung open, almost immediately a silvery glow emitted from the box and filled the room.

Gothi smiled and clapped her hands together, hobbling over to the box she lifted out a short, pale but elegant wand. She handed it to Hiccup who flung it around as he were still in the blacksmith's, to which the wand encircled him with a warm breeze unlike those on Berk.

"That's a vine wood," said Ursula, "its quality is far lower than these, it's short and old!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to up her profit.

"No thank you" said Hiccup, "I'll take this one – what is it made of?" he asked curiously studying the wand and the box. Ursula sighed, but kept up appearances.

"Vine wood, containing a unicorn hair 10 inches and three quarters, hard flexibility" she worked her way back behind the counter and began writing up the orders.

 **I apologise for the shaky character personalities, I'm only used to writing the big four themselves.  
A big thank you to all who have stuck by this story through the weeks, and I shall be writing more – I now have houses and wands sorted and written up a plot.  
Also THANK YOU BACONLOVER101 FOR REVIEWING, yes I shall continue and thanks for the support (great name by the way.)**

 **For anyone who likes rock, pop and rap here are some awesome bands to check out:**

 **Panic! At the Disco  
Hollywood Undead  
Fallout Boy**

 **(:.:) cookie for those who are in the fan base already.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caravans can be cold, and they can be cramped. But to Rapunzel, it was home, moving from one place to another constantly, exploring the world from the living room window. Of course she wasn't seen by many, she couldn't risk others finding out about her power to heal, or to keep others young. Her mother was the wall that protected her from the outside.

"Flower!" called a young woman with bright red lipstick and wavy black hair that flowed in the wind that came from over the hill. "Flower!" she called again, becoming panicked now she pulled her coat close and ventured down the valley. "Flower, where are you?!" she caught a glimpse of something golden blonde down by the stream, "Flower!"

"Mother?" replied Rapunzel, spinning around with something held tightly behind her back. Her feet and velvet purple dress were caked in mud, and the ends of her hair were dripping stream water.

"Rapunzel!" sighed Gothel exasperated, "What have you done to yourself?" she knelt down beside her and began inspecting the ruined dress and split ends. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gothel suddenly and harshly pulled Rapunzel into a strangling hug.

"Mother!" Rapunzel squirmed out of her grip and childishly stuck out her open hand for Gothel to see. A golden Lily dropped onto her lap as Rapunzel smiled from ear to ear. Gothel picked it up and peeled the mud off of the delicate petals, examining the patterns that swirled around the flower.

"It's beautiful Rapunzel" She commented, stroking Rapunzel's head "Is this what you've been doing out here?" she asked looking back at Rapunzel, who only hummed in response. "Ok then," Gothel said as she stood up, "Let's get back"

"Mother, what about those letters?" Rapunzel asked, "The ones for Hogwarts?" Gothel stopped in her tracks, turning to face Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel," Gothel's hands rested on Rapunzel's shoulders, "We've talked about this, Hogwarts is a school for magic, but even your gift is strange and puts you in danger!" Gothel reasoned. Rapunzel pouted and drooped her head in defeat. Gothel looked at Rapunzel once more, tilting her head and sighing, "You really want to go?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes! Of course I do!" exclaimed Rapunzel, "I want to learn magic, and-and meet new people! They already use magic daily, so I won't be so strange and they might even be friends with me!" Rapunzel's face had gone a deep shade of pink, forgetting to breathe was a strange habit Rapunzel had picked up, and it drove Gothel mad.

"Alright," said Gothel, sliding her hands on to her hips as Rapunzel jumped excitedly on the spot before launching herself at Gothel, "But, you have to follow some rules while you're there. Okay?" Rapunzel looked up with a huge smile on her face and big green eyes. Nodding Rapunzel ran back to the caravan shouting 'catch me if you can!' Gothel let out a soft chuckle and chased after Rapunzel.

It was a solid six hours before the rickety caravan creaked into London, a black corner shop rolled into view of the window. Sitting in the front seat was Rapunzel, practically bouncing in anticipation and excitement. Gothel barely had time to shut off the engine before she was out the door and in another.

"Gothel!" called a husky voice as she entered the pub, "I haven't seen you since two thousand and five!" the man chuckled "That was a wild time wouldn't you say, ey James?" the man chuckled again as his friend joined him with a couple of beers. Gothel chuckled nervously, wringing her hands. She was about to answer him when Rapunzel ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Mother, come on!" she said, tugging on Gothel's hand, "I want to get a wand." She paused to look at the strange, jaw dropped look the two men were giving her, "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"When you say Mother, you mean-as in…" James looked between the pair, trying to seek out the resemblance. His friend had a pipe hanging loosely from his mouth, still staring dead at Rapunzel.

"Oh, no-no, she isn't yours! But I-I'm not married, so technically there isn't a farther! Come on Rapunzel-Flower, let's leave these nice gentlemen to themselves!" Gothel stammered. Her face contorted in a way that Rapunzel had never seen on her Mother's face before. Gothel ushered her out the back and into a small alleyway of sorts.

"Mother," Rapunzel began only to be cut off by her Mother, who was rustling around in her bag. Notes, paper, pens, keys of all sorts and size fell to the ground until a long dark and curvy wand was produced and picked up all the objects.

"Watch this my Flower" said Gothel, striding over to the brick wall and tapping it with her wand. The bricks slid over each other and formed into an archway, through which hundreds of wizards and witches ran about the street. "See, Mother knows best!" said Gothel tapping her nose and putting away her wand.

"Wow" breathed Rapunzel, looking around at the street, the shops were all lined with silver, or gold, or paintings that moved. Gothel bent down to her level and ruffled her hair.

"Pretty cool, huh." She said, she reached out her hand and pulled Rapunzel - who had suddenly become shy at the thought of all of the people in the area - into Diagon Alley. "Come on then, you said you wanted to get your wand."

Walking down diagon Alley was a treacherous feat, and once you had navigated through all of the people, you had to wait in line for hours on end. While waiting in line at 'Heckles' wands and magical conductors' they encountered a particularly rude woman who had a rather heated argument with the man behind her, and a girl with a frizz of ginger hair who smiled sheepishly at Rapunzel.

Only another hour later and they were standing in front of the till, a small woman with a matt of white hair stood behind it. "What can I do for you lovely ladies then, hmm?" she said smiling slyly. When Rapunzel didn't answer, Gothel looked to the woman.

"We're here for her first wand" said Mother Gothel, pulling out a red satin purse with gold embroidery. The woman nodded and hurried into the back without a word or a signal to wait. The people still standing at the front of the shop were complaining loudly, the woman and her daughter were standing very close to the front now, and Rapunzel wondered how Gothel was planning to leave the shop.

"Try this!" said the old woman, throwing an old box on the counter top. Cautiously taking out the wand Rapunzel gave it a timid flick, breaking a single pane of glass that showered down on all the shoppers. Several broken objects later, (including a flask, bookshelf, the till, a lamp and more) a glow creeped into Rapunzel's hair, creating its signature glow that occurred only when sung to and only in private.

Gothel's face was a poorly made mask of surprise, a mask that any child could see as fear. Her hands grew clammy, and her stature was stiff. If anyone were to figure out what had happened, she would lose her flower forever.

"Well, I must say I have never quite seen a reaction quite like that!" exclaimed Heckles, her eyes wide with wonder. "But, my dear, I must say that you must be a very moral person. I have never sold a wand like that with such a powerful reaction!" Heckles took the wand back and laid it in its box.

"This wand here, is an Elm wood wand, with a dragon heartstring core, 11 and ¾'s in length." She bent the wand under her fingers for a moment before laying it down for good, "Pliant flexibility. Have a good time at Hogwarts." Gothel took this as a sign to pay Heckles and leave as fast as she could, pulling a hood over Rapunzel's hair.

 **Well, that was a bit rushed, but I feel it came out well enough.**

 **I recently had an English creative writing exam and felt inspired to finally write this, sorry for the long wait and a HUGE thank you to all who viewed, favorited, and followed this, it's a big help.**

 **Gothel is a little OOC because I felt her character was a bit shallow, y'know, only want's to stay young, doesn't care about anyone else, blah, blah, blah.**

 **THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! :)**


	4. SORRY!

Sorry guys, this was another dead end story, BUT I am rewriting it to add a different plot. I just felt that it wasn't flowing well like a good story does, rather it was a separate story every time a new chapter happened or a new plot point occurred. But the new one will feature most of the same mechanics and features as this one.

If you're still here and living the dead fandom with me I'll be posting sometime between now and the summer holidays on my Black0Fantasy account (this one), hopefully you'll understand but once the new one gets going this will be deleted, sorry - really, really am - I have experienced this story abuse before but this time it's needed.

EDIT:

I can't think of any plots so it's debatable when this will be re-written. Sorry.


End file.
